The Perks of Wearing a Tie?
by otps-daughter
Summary: Junmyeon tidak terlalu suka menggunakan dasi, tapi mungkin Zhang Yixing bisa sedikit merubah persepsinya. "Semoga sukses... Jundaddy." ;au; fluffy; Sulay


.

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters_  
 **Warning:** _AU. Fluff gagal. BxB. Beware of Typos!  
_

 _SuLay_

.

.

 **The Perks of Wearing a Tie?**

.

Kim Junmyeon tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari permukaan cermin, memantulkan figur sedangnya yang sudah rapi dibalut oleh jas hitam dengan kemaja katun berwarna putih sebagai dasar. Celana kain hitam turut memeluk kedua kakinya, tak lupa menambahkan sepatu pantofel yang telah dipoles mengkilat. Ia hanya tinggal mengalungkan dasi di leher sebagai pemanis sempurna penampilannya hari itu.

Ya, _tentu._

 _._

Kalau saja ia tahu bagaimana caranya memasang dasi dengan benar.

.

Semua manusia punya kelemahannya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan the flawless Kim Junmyeon, yang dikenal menempati peringkat ketiga salah satu karyawan tertampan di perusahaan-ini sih menurut survey kecil-kecilan nan tidak penting yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-Sungguh. Sampai sekarang Junmyeon benar-benar menganggap survey itu nirfaedah.)

Salah satu flaw kecil milik Junmyeon yang walaupun tampan tapi tetaplah manusia biasa, adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa memasang dasi. Yeah. Benar. Dari sekian banyak prestasi yang berhasil ia raih dalam kariernya, pekerjaan sesimple itu pun menjadi buah simalakama bagi Junmyeon.

Ketika ditanya kenapa ia tak belajar mengenakan dasi sendiri, Junmyeon sering membela diri dengan ' _Well, aku tidak mau repot-repot belajar karena aku mau istriku di masa depan nanti yang memakaikan aku dasi!'._

Sejujurnya ia memang jarang memakai dasi, bahkan tak menyukainya. Junmyeon biasanya memilih memakai kemeja dan celana _khaki_ sebagai pakaian kerjanya sehari-hari. Ia hanya memakai setelan jas dan dasi hanya pada saat-saat langka saja, seperti hari ini misalnya-saat ia ada jadwal memimpin presentasi bersama jajaran dewan komisaris perusahaan.

Tentu saja ia harus muncul dengan pakaian formal, _oh ayolah,_ dan dasi seolah sudah menjadi hukum wajib disana. Junmyeon akan memilih mengenakan dasi instannya yang berwarna abu-abu untuk menghindari ribet, tapi sedari tadi ia mengobrak abrik almarinya, ia tak mememukan benda itu dimana-dimana. _God._ Ia tak ingat menaruhnya dimana. Sudah lama sekali memang. Yang ia temukan justru dasi biasa berwarna merah di tangannya ini, di sisi paling sudut almari yang ia yakin sudah tak pernah tersentuh lagi.

Junmyeon mendesahkan nafas panjang, sembari ia masih memandang untaian dasi itu dengan pandangan nelangsa. Ia melirik jam dinding dari ekor matanya, jantungnya ingin melompat keluar menemukan jarum telah menunjuk angka 07.09, padahal presentasi akan mulai pukul setengah 8!

 _"Shit!_ " umpatnya keras, mengeratkan pegangan pada dasinya dan buru-buru menyambar tas kerjanya dari sofa, bersiap meluncur keluar dari apartemennya secepat yang kakinya bisa.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyebrangi _lobby_ perusahaan setelah ia berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman. Kakinya menapak lantai marmer menuju ke depan lift dan buru-buru menekan tombol, menghela nafas lega saat pintu ganda lift membuka dan memberi ruang bagi Junmyeon untuk masuk. Ia biarkan nafasnya bersikulasi secara teratur terlebih dahulu sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menekan deretan angka di sisi pintu, lantai 10.

Baru saja pria Korea itu menyentuh tombol agar pintu lift menutup, sebuah suara familiar membuat pegerakannya terhenti.

" _Hey_ —tunggu sebentar!"

Dari sela-sela pintu yang bergerak menutup, Junmyeon bisa mengenali si pemilik wajah oriental dan rambut hitam curly yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga mendekat ke arah lift, tangan melambai di udara. Junmyeon bergerak cekatan untuk menahan tombol, mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda itu yang disambut erat. Junmyeon menarik tubuh itu buru-buru masuk ke dalam lift, sebelum membiarkan pintu lift akhirnya kembali menutup.

Hembus nafas kasar memenuhi ruang dengar. Junmyeon tidak mengerti kenapa justru dadanya yang ikut bertalu-talu padahal pria di sampingnya itulah yang baru saja lelah berlari-lari.

Oh, sebenarnya ia tahu benar alasannya kok.

Karena pria itu adalah Zhang Yixing.

Ya. Pria yang saat ini berdiri di sisinya. Berbagi lift dengannya. _Berdua saja._

Zhang Yixing.

 _His freaking crush._

Rekan kerja, teman, sahabat—yang punya tempat spesial di hati Kim Junmyeon sejak ia menginjakan kaki di perusahaan ini sebagai karyawan baru.

"Untung kau menahan lift-nya," Yixing berkata diantara sela nafasnya yang masih terengah. Ia membawa telapak tangannya ke dadanya yang masih kembang kempis, namun ia sempat mengulas senyum di sudut bibir, _"Huft.._. kalau tidak, aku bisa menunggu lama. Padahal aku ada rapat pukul setengah 8 nanti. Thanks, my superhero." kata Yixing dengan nada jenaka.

Junmyeon ikut menanggapi dengan tawa, sedikit terpaksa karena ia masih berusaha menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang hilang kendali.

 _I don't mind being your superhero though. I will be your spriderman and you will be my Marry Jane, if you want to._

"Kau ada rapat juga?" Junmyeon berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Yep, di lantai 6 bersama Manajer Huang." ia memperhatikan dalam diam Junmyeon yang menekan angka 6 dan 10 secara berturut. "Kami akan membahas mengenai project minggu depan."

Di sampingnya Junmyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Pertanyaan Yixing yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Junmyeon mengerjap linglung.

"A-apa?"

 _Perasaan apa? Apa Yixing bertanya mengenai perasaannya? Shit. Ia belum siap mengungkapkannya sekarang_ —

"Iya, perasaanmu mengikuti presentasi dengan komisaris, aku mendengarnya dari yang lain," Yixing melemparnya segores senyum hangat, "Apa kau gugup?"

 _Oh. Kupikir..._

" _Well_ , ya. Lumayan," Junmyeon terkekeh, "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi terlalu gugup karena justru itu akan mengacaukan materi yang sudah kususun di kepala."

"Yeah benar," Yixing turut menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Tawa yang berhasil memberi desir-desir di sanubari. "Aku ikut senang untukmu, Jun. Kau baru bergabung di perusahaan ini selama setahun tapi kau sudah mendapat posisi yang menjajikan, bahkan posisimu lebih tinggi dariku sekarang. Dan kau bahkan sudah mulai mendapat kepercayaan direktur." Yixing membiarkan rentetan tawa lepas dari bibirnya sekali lagi, "Terkadang aku iri, kau tahu."

Junmyeon membenturkan bahunya dengan bahu pemuda China itu, nyengir lebar. "Ini semua juga berkat bantuanmu. Kau yang selama ini selalu membantuku sejak aku bergabung dengan perusahaan ini. Setiap ada hal-hal yang menyulitkan, kau selalu ada untukku." Ia melengkungkan senyum hangat sebisa mungkin, "terima kasih Yixing-ah," katanya tulus.

Yixing mengibaskan tangan, "Ah, Jun. Kau bisa saja."

Hei, hnya ilusinya semata atau bukan, mungkinkah pipi Yixing berubah sedikit kemerahan?

Kedua pria itu membiarkan keheningan mendominasi. Junmyeon yang menyadari mereka sudah semakin sampai ke lantai yang dituju pun, menundukan kepala, baru teringat jika ia masih menenteng untaian dasinya sedari tadi dan masih belum berhasil mengenakannya. Ia mengalungkan dasi merahnya ke leher secepat yang Junmyeon bisa lakukan-tapi, sial! Ia tak pernah berhasil melakukannya.

Yixing yang tampaknya melihat kefrustasiannya bertanya,

"Kenapa?"

"Ah," masih dengan kepala menunduk untuk membenahi dasinya, Junmyeon berujar, "Aku lupa memakai dasi. Well, bukannya lupa sih. Aku memang tidak terlalu berbakat memasang dasi seperti ini,"

"Butuh bantuan?" Yixing menawarkan, "Aku bisa memasangkannya untukmu,"

 _"Please,_ " pinta Junmyeon dengan nada desperate, akhirnya menyerah.

Yixing membiarkan tasnya digeletakan tergeletak di lift yang dingin. Ia melangkah berdiri tepat di hadapan Junmyeon. Kini mereka berada dalam jarak dekat, mungkin hanya dalam jarak beberapa jengkal. Bahkan Junmyeon bisa merasakan desah nafas lelaki itu menghempas wajahnya.

Junmyeon memperhatikan bagaimana jari lentik Yixing mulai meraih kedua ujung dasinya, dan menyatukan kedua ujung dasi itu dengan lihai menjadi menjadi satu kaitan di lehernya.

Melihat Yixing yang masih bergerumul dengan dasinya, Junmyeon memilih mengambil kesempatan. Kapan lagi ia memiliki kesempatan berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan objek afeksinya? Dan dari fokus ini, Junmyeon bisa menelusuri paras pria itu sebebas yang ia mau, dari alisnya yang lebih tipis dari milik Junmyeon, matanya yang ternyata berwarna cokelat gelap, bulu matanya yang cukup lentik untuk seorang pria, dan bahkan setitik jerawat di sisi bawah hidungnya. Meskipun begitu, di matanya, Yixing tetaplah sempurna.

Ia masih menarikan matanya, merekam detail demi detail, sampai mata itu terjatuh ke bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. Tampak begitu lembut untuk disentuh.

 _Astaga Junmyeon, kontrol dirimu!_

Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, dan menyadari jika mata Yixing juga mengarah ke bibirnya—sebelum kembali menyambut pandangannya. Pandangan itu terkait, tak sudi lepas. Dan sebelum Junmyeon sempat mengakhiri tension di antara mereka, Yixing bergerak tangkas.

Ia menarik dasi Junmyeon yang sudah terbentuk menjadi kaitan sempurna dan membawanya mendekat, mereduksi habis jarak diantara mereka dan menyambut bibir Junmyeon kuat-kuat.

Bibirnya di raup, dikecup, dijelajah hingga Junmyeon merasa ia lumpuh sejenak karena kembang api yang meletup di balik tulang rusuk.

Berbagai sensasi melebur jadi satu merasakan bibir keduanya beradu. Junmyeon akhirnya kembali, berusaha membalas dan menawan ganti bibir itu, dengan tangan Yixing yang masih mencengkram dasinya. Ia meraih pinggulnya untuk mencari pegangan, Junmyeon tak yakin ia bisa berdiri tegak lebih lama lagi dengan sensasi bibir lembut nan hangat itu menyatu dengan miliknya.

Dari sela-sela pikirannya yang dipenuhi kabut bahagia, Junmyeon sempat menangkap bunyi 'ding' diantaranya. Ia belum mendapatkan kepuasaan rasa hausnya akan bibir adiktif Yixing, karena kemudian pria itu sudah menarik diri terlebih dulu. Junmyeon menahan geram dalam hati, dan akhirnya memaksa kedua matanya membuka.

Ia disambut oleh cengiran lebar Zhang Yixing yang terpatri di bibir, dengan tangan masih mengenggam erat dasinya,

"Anggap itu sebagai g _ood-luck kiss, arra?_ " Yixing melempar kelingan pada Junmyeon lewat bahunya, lengkap dengan seulas seringai. "Omong-omong, kau semakin terlihat tampan dan seksi dengan dasi..."

ia mengedipkan mata,

.

".. _.Jundaddy_."

.

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar, menyisakan Junmyeon di dalam lift dengan bibir bengkak yang ternganga.

Junmyeon mengerjap, sampai senyum lebar pun perlahan terbit disana.

.

Well, ia rasa ia akan lebih sering menggunakan dasi mulai dari sekarang.

 _._

 ** _f i n_**

.

 _Fluffy Sulay buat obat kangen saya sendiri dan temanteman yang sudi baca piece of crap ini wkwk :"D terima kasih bagi yang berkenan baca, terlebih jika meninggalkan review ;3_


End file.
